Batteries are used in a wide variety of electronic and electrical devices. Mathematical algorithms have been utilized to estimate battery parameters, such as internal battery resistance. The inventor herein, however, has recognized that the mathematical algorithms have been unable to provide a highly accurate estimate of internal battery parameters because they are not sufficiently optimized for batteries having non-linear operational characteristics.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for a system and a method for more accurately determining battery parameters.